Can't We Just Get Along?
by Mie Rebus
Summary: Young Lyralei and Traxex will never expect to be paired for a school project. But under some circumstances, they have to. Things can't get worse than this, or can it? Modern-AU.


My first Dota 2 Fanfic. Kinda inspired to try making a modern AU aswell after Nightsilver Tales and Dota High School. This is first time i wrote a story in English, so you might find tons of grammatical errors or typos. I apologize beforehand. If you don't mind, let me know where i went wrong so i can make it right .

I still don't know if i will make any continuation of this, i don't even came up with a tittle. But feel free to enjoy what i have at the moment :)

* * *

**Thank God It's Monday**

.

Usually, assignment for school subject such as Life Orientation is fun for Lyralei. But this one is not. Maybe if she has other partner, it will be easier. Unfortunately, she is paired with the most unexpected person for her to even think she will end up as a partner. Her archenemy at Archery Club, Traxex. Not that she hates her, but their relationship is kinda complicated until now.

They're both actually smart, beautiful, and athletic. Pretty much populer among other students, in slight different ways. They seem like always competing in almost everything. Those are what people see with their eyes.

Lyralei actually doesn't mind to be friendly with her, considering they share same passion; Archery. And moreover, they're on the same team.

She tried. But the more she tried to know her better, the more Traxex would close herself from the rest of the world. And it upsets the Ginger even more.

In class, Traxex is very well known as laziest, and most uncaring. She rarely pays attention to what teachers said, and rarely talks to anyone. Just sits there quietly, next to the wall, drawing something on her text book. She'll only do one or two of assignments which she likes.. right before the deadline. None will bother to talk to her.

Lyralei, whom a workaholic type. The one who always studies hard, pays attention in class, gets her assignments done long before everyone else, love to talk to anyone.. even strangers she never met in her life, never has any idea of how Traxex can always passes all the subjects in a whole semester with such attitude. With good grades too, actually. Sometimes better than hers.

At first, Lyralei thought this project will be easier if her partner sits at bay. Do everything alone and remain sane and calm throughout the weekend. At this moment, she will never be happier to see Traxex sitting in her bedroom.

For the project, their class is the luckiest one in getting the weekend card. A student from each class drew a card from a box and whatever written on the card is their assignment and they can't change it. Of course they will make it count for a lot of marks.

Lyralei can still remembers when they were told about their class's very interesting project. Everyone groaned and moaned in displeasure at the sound of having to take a fake baby that was very real like. It cries when unhappy, drink milk, poop, and all thing a normal baby will do.

...

-few hours ago-

"Heyy Heyy, everyone! Remember, this counts a lot. And please.. do not destroy the baby." Said a blonde teacher in a cheerful tone. She picked one of the baby and lifted to the air for every one to see. When it started to cry, everyone groaned again and each gave their own two scents at how stupid this was. "Sadly, it doesnt have a switch to turn off so you guys will have to try your best to babysit them. I think this will teach you a lot. Even prevent premature pregnancies." She chuckled evilly and handed a baby to person nearest to her.

"Oh my God!" The boy in purple polo shirt yelled and pushed away from the desk, nearly falling to the ground. "That was not funny at all, Ms. Rylai."

The teacher laughed and screwed his short mohawk hair. "I'm sorry, Magina. I hope that didn't hurt you."

She then clapped her hands. "Oh yeah, one more thing. The person next to you will be your partner for the weekend. You can choose between staying together or parting ways, but remember! Hand in the report on your experience. Extra marks if your baby returns safely!"

Lyralei turned her head to the person sat next to her and her jaw nearly dropped, "Shite." She whispered.

Traxex glared when she heard Lyralei. Then turned her face away. "I'm not happy either." The pale haired girl muttered.

Lyralei whipped her head around to see Magina receiving his baby from the teacher. His partner being Carl obviously made him yelled that he would never raise a baby with such a narcistic horse. The teacher only laughed and carried on.

Each baby came with a few necessities such as bottle, clothes, diapers and other things to keep the baby happy. It made Lyralei even sicker to her stomach. She had no experience with babies and hope Traxex did. Otherwise, the two would have one hell of a weekend.

What scared her even more was fact which the babies look so freakin real. They had hair on their head! The hair was just like a real person's hair being attached to them! She wondered who created these creatures.

When Ms. Rylai arrived by her desk, her eyes widened when the blonde women handed the baby over to her and smiled encouragingly, "You'll do great."

Lyralei looked down at the baby then at Traxex, who was staring at her. Before she could say a word, the pale haired girl held her hand up to hush her.

"Your baby." She said simply.

...

-present time-

Lyralei watches as Traxex holds the baby as if it is real. They Finally able to enjoy a silence once the baby asleep.

The room is a mess. Diapers, blankets, baby clothes, bottles all over the place. And it has only been few hours after they received their bundle of joy.

"Are we going to name her?" Lyralei asks softly, because apparently this thing is so sensitive to noise. Seriously, technologies are way too advanced these days.

Traxex's pale eyebrow twitches. "It's not even real."

"I know. I'm just saying we might probably get higher mark if we perceive this as our child."

"Please, stop! You're creeping me out!" Traxex speaks louder this time. And there it is, the damn crying starts. She stands up and holds the baby in front of her face. "You know what? Satan. Some name for you." Suddenly, the baby stop crying.

Lyralei just watches in horror. True that the baby is a satan-like. But she still won't call her that. "You can't name her that."

"Fine. Lyralei. Same thing, right?"

"True, but that will be weird when comes the time to.." Traxex smiles meaningfully at her project partner before The Ginger realises something. "Heyy! Did you just similize me with Satan!?" She makes sure to speaks softly enough for the baby to go back to sleep.

"Sssssssttttt!" Traxex doesn't satisfied. She puts her finger front of her lips to reminds her ginger classmate how creepy this thing is.

Traxex puts the baby on the bed with extreme cautious. She sighs in relief after her attempt is a big success.

"So what." She then mumbles into the pillow.

"What will the arrangements be?" Lyralei asks as she gathers all of the things around the room.

"I'm leaving Lyralei with you and going home."

"No. You're not. And stop calling her by my name!"

"I'm _not _playing mommy with you."

Lyralei furrows her brows at Traxex as a response. Arms full of baby clothes and diapers with a bottle in her hand.

"You fit the part though. You look just like a sweet little mommy." Traxex snorts at her and sits up.

"Well that's not gonna change my mind. You're helping me this entire weekend or i will tell Ms. Rylai that you did _nothing._ This time, you can happily fail. I won't give a shite about it."

The Ginger's words surprise her and she nods her head in approval. "You got some tits on you, Ginger head."

"Of course. I'm a female if you haven't notice." Lyralei replies.

Traxex's face twists into confusion upon hearing her reply. "But you don't have a brain. I prefer not to said balls, tits are better anyway."

The ginger stops for a moment then says, "Ooooh." With a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Oh?" Traxex asks.

Lyralei doesn't really know how to response and turns to her partner, "Huh?"

"Tits."

"What?"

The pale haired girl just stares at her with her signature poker face.

"Oh. I meant i understand when you used the breast terms."

"Just say it. Tits."

"No."

Their chit-chat is suddenly cut short by a sound of crying, yet again.

"What now?" Traxex asks.

"Do i look like someone who knows what to do?" Red head replies with a sarcastic question. "Maybe she needs milk."

"Give her milk then."

"But i've never made a formula before. Not in my lifetime." Lyralei admits, then walks over to picks up the baby.

"Satan wants your tits."

The ginger's gorgeous green eyes widened, "You don't think they..?"

"They what?" Traxex raises one of her pale eyebrow.

"Do you think that they can be soothed by suckling on a nipple?" Lyralei asks innocently.

Traxex almost break apart. Never will she ever picture Lyralei, one of the top student on her class, her rival in archery, said something like that. It's like her images on this red headed girl are destroyed in mere seconds. So, she decides to have some fun in this turn of events.

With the most serious tone she has, and also puts her best acting skill to a test. "Yeah. Was checking up on them. It did say they'll calm down if you let them suck your tits."

"Really?" Lyralei asks in doubt. Eyes flicking between doll at her hand and at Traxex.

"Yeah." Her classmate answers calmly while leaning back. Hands on the back of her neck. Right now, Traxex tries her best to holds back the laughter from bursting out. If Lyralei really fall for it, she'll laugh herself to dead for sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Dead sure." She assures her with a smile on her face. The most false smile she ever threw at someone else.

With a nervous hand, Lyralei begins to pull forest green shirt she's wearing up. But just about halfway to her abdomen, she stops and stares at her classmate, who looks both confuse and flabbergast.

"Actually.." Lyralei walks over, leans down to give the baby to Traxex. "... You should do it."

Traxex's eyes look at Lyralei's in utter horror. "No freakin way! Your nipples are bigger than mine. You do it!"

"Traxex, come on!" Lyralei demands, arm reaches out to grab Traxex's dark blue hoodie. Traxex slaps incoming hand with her lefty and pull up the forest green shirt instead, using her other free hand. The baby cries in Lyralei's arm as the two continue to fight on.

"Wait, wait." Suddenly, the ginger cancels her next attack then looks deep down to Traxex's eyes, who's now beneath her torso. "How in the world, you know my nipples are bigger?"

"I just know."

"People with small breasts usually have smaller nipples, you know."

"Oh so you're admitting yours are small?"

"Not really small, but.."

The baby starts the crying again, even louder now. Pulling them away from their conversation.

"Feed it!" Traxex insists. "For crying out loud, that thing is freakin annoying!"

"Why the hell i have to be one who do all the job?" Lyralei is shaking the baby in her arms, in attempt to make the crying stop.

"You're the mother."

"But you're the mother too! Damn it, Trax!"

"Nope. I'm a person who ready to leave."

"You can't just leave."

"Watch me." She then gets off the bed and makes her way to the exit. But stopped midway by Lyralei's arm grabbing tightly on her shoulder.

"Don't leave me alone."

"Oh my god, we sound like a married couple in the verge of dissociation." Traxex shudders.

"Do your part, i'll do mine. Then we'll get through this. " Lyralei lifts the baby on her shoulder, pats her back softly.

"Fine. I will." Traxex stomps back to bed and sits down. Arms cross over her chest. "You sleep on floor with Lyralei."

"Seriously?! This is my room! Besides, my bed can fits two of us."

"And Lyralei?"

"Between us. And didn't i tell you to stop calling her me?"

...

-2 hours later-

"I'm so not doing this." Traxex gets off the bed. Grabs all blankets she can gets her hands on to places them on the floor. When she has successfully made a nest-like bed, she holds the baby up and puts her on it, then cover her with other blanket. After that, she jumps back to bed. Her eyes meet Lyralei's as they're facing each other. "This is weird."

"Indeed." Lyralei turns around to face the wall and shuts her eyes. "Good night."

"Night." Traxex replies as she turns the light off then settles to bed.

...

3 hours. A good 3 hours are given by the baby before wrecks havoc her parents sweet dreams. A pale haired girl is first to wake. "Lyralei, get up!"

Her classmate is still drolling in deep sleep. Doesn't even budge. With a heavy sigh, Traxex shoves a pacifier into the baby's mouth. Hoping it'll works. When it doesn't work at all, she gets up, grabs a bottle, and again puts it into the baby's mouth but to no avail. Last thing she has in mind is the worst scenario in area.

Sure enough, Satan needs diaper change.

It disgusts her. Traxex takes the shitty diaper off and nearly gasp. She keeps telling herself that it's not even real. Even if it's not real, even if it's not real.. but.. why the hell it has to be so fucking realistic up to this level? Changing a dirty diaper is not pleasant for her.

"Ginger head!" She yells. Lyralei turns around, still half asleep. "It shites! I'm not cleaning this!"

"Just wipe her butt."

"There're no force on Earth or Heaven can make me do that!"

"It's not real poop. Do it."

"I don't care. It's your baby."

"_Our _baby." Lyralei corrects her.

"Right. Do our baby a favor; change the diaper. For the sake of humanity."

Lyralei groans lazily but gets up anyway, like she doesn't have any choice. Less than 5 minutes, the baby is clean and quiet.

"Not that hard." She comments and then throws her body back to her bed to get to her side. Traxex is already asleep.

...

Next morning is even worse. The two students are like stuck in an endless nightmare where they won't wake no matter what they do. Nothing will quiet the baby down. They've tried everything, but the baby still cries and won't stops for a sec. Traxex loses her mind for few times, and almost slaps the baby in the face.. using a chair which she lifts without ease.

Lucky for them, Lyralei always there to prevents anything horrible happens to their baby. Or else, they won't get the project done.

Lyralei decides to hit the shower early, to clears up her mind. Nothing more refreshing than water splashing your entire body in the morning. Leaving Traxex alone with the baby.

"Just keep quiet, please! I trully beg you.." She yells in frustation. It works. Sudden silent fills the empty air. The room is at it's peace. Traxex literally cries out tears of joy at this moment of silence.

She carefully places the baby on the bed, walks toward the bathroom, opens it's door and looks inside. "Satan has calmed down."

"I can hear so." The showering girl turns to face her classmate. "Thought i will never like silence. But this.. is something else."

"So, you do have tits" Traxex comments on her upper body parts.

"Some eyes you got there." The taller girl says to the pale haired one. A bit annoyed at her words. "Are you going to shower?"

"I don't have any change here. I'll go home and come back later."

"Don't you dare leaving me alone with Satan. I'll lend you mine."

"Sure." Traxex rolls her eyes and takes her steps out of the bathroom. "I'll just help my self then." She says, opening Lyralei's drawer. After a while digging through bunch of shirts, she finds suitable one. Then ambles back to bathroom.

"One of my favourites.. Nice taste." Lyralei tells the pale head as she is hanging her towel up on the hook next to the sink.

Traxex tosses Lyralei's shirt onto the counter and getting undress right away. Both Lyralei and her have no shame.

Lyralei Finishes getting ready while Traxex still on shower. They're not bothered by each other's presence. Not a single feeling of awkwardness coming to their nerves. Once the red head is done, she gets out of the fogged room and settles down on the bed.

Peace and quiet are all she needs now. Her mind is already too tired after all this. And still, they have a day to pass through before this hellish weekend is over.

She smiles at the irony. Usually people never want weekend ends so badly. They just wish Monday will never come. It also applies to her. Though so love to studies and doing assignments, she still needs break time to enjoy her little world.

She almost falls asleep from that thought but sits up when Traxex enters the room. Eyes lock the shorter girl for few secs. Long beautiful pale hair, still wet, loose passes her shoulders. Lyralei's shirt size is thightly wraps her upper body but somehow still looks fit. Traxex only covers her lower with mere undies. And that makes Lyralei thinks she looks really nice.

"Wow," Lyralei gives her a short comments.

"I know, i'm irresistible." She replies, a seductive smile covering her face.

Lyralei giggles lightly, "Uh-huh."

"So what do we do now?" Traxex asks. Having no idea in her mind.

Lyralei Shrugs, "Write the report?" She suggests.

"No." An instant decline from her partner.

"Movie?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what do you want to watch?" Lyralei heads to her computer and switches it on.

"Surprise me." Traxex yawns and leans back down onto bed.

While Lyralei searches through her list of movies, Traxex takes the time to observes her partner's body in silence. She's wearing a baggy green shirt with a big yellow smiley face on front. Just baggy green shirt. Not sure if she wears anything under that shirt or puts any pants, because the shirt cover down her thighs.

After all this time she knew her, being in same class, doing many club activities together, she just realized that this Ginger has a model's body. A perfectly slim body which most of girls could just dream of. Legs so toned and slender, like she can fits into everything. And that ass..

"Lyralei?"

"Yes?"

"You have one hell of an ass."

"Ihihi.. Sexy, isn't it?" Lyralei lets loose soft chuckles, and shaking her bottom part at Traxex to see while still clicking and scrolling her mouse.

She remembers Lyralei always loves to eat. Another passion her rival has, aside from archery. And she didn't remember Lyralei ever going on a diet or anything like that. That girl is a beast when it comes to food. She never holds herself back. Where the hell those foods went?

"Ahah! Found one." She sets the movie, then joins Traxex on the bed.

She has moved closer to Traxex without realizing. The pale head seems not too worries about it. The movie rolls for a while, until they both groan on the sound of baby crying.

"Trax?"

"No!"

...

Finally, as the Sun rises in Monday morning, the torture which put on their shoulder for entire weekend will be over soon. Entire class never been so glad Monday comes to their aid. So then they all gather in class as usual.

Everyone looks so tired that they don't even talk at all. There only sound of silence filling up. A blonde woman finally makes her way in. Looking each of her gloomy student with a bright smile.

"So, anyone still wants a baby?" She asks. Dancing on her students miseries. The whole class keep quiet until Magina speaks loudly.

"No! I will never have a child! Ever! Especially with this guy! Not a chance!" He frowns heavily while pointing a long blonde guy in white vest next to him.

"I hate you too, dumbass." Carl just grumbles and fixing his glasses frame between his nose bone with only middle finger. He turns his head to Magina to make sure he gets the message.

"There, there. It seems society won't need you guys to fill the role of babysitter." The cheerful tone of their teacher tries to cool the heat between the two. "Okay, listen up! All of you will have chance to give a presentation. Make me proud, kiddo!"

Every pair has their chance. When it comes to Lyralei's, she has to wakes her partner, who's drolling on her desk next to her. Traxex refuses to gets up at first, but then reluctantly follows Lyralei's steps to get their job done.

Lyralei gives a well written presentation. Well, she mostly googled on parenting. Copy-paste, copy-paste. Cut here, cut there. Added some of her own thoughts. It was all on Traxex to blame. The pale head procastinated it on the other day, so they didn't have enough time to write it on their own. Lyralei really pissed off at her partner being so careless.

But she has done well. Ms. Rylai is impressed by her words and looks like won't has any idea of where that coming from.

"Traxex?" The blonde teacher turns to asks Lyralei's partner who just got home from another planet.

"What?" She faces her teacher. Blank face. Few students laugh at Traxex's lack of awareness in this topic.

Ms. Rylai is not a type of teacher who mad easily facing a student with special attitude like Traxex. "Why don't you tell us all, what you might learn from this project?" So she smiles instead.

"..." Traxex makes her brain works out for few seconds. "I'm just glad not being a straight." Then winks cheekily at Lyralei.

All eyes in entire class including the blonde teacher's widened and lock the ginger.

"Why everyone's..." The ginger's mind needs more time to downloads new information. "... WHAT!?" Before she goes all bright red.

"Damn it, Trax!"


End file.
